


Little Things #67

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [67]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A lazy day with Youngjae





	Little Things #67

You live for lazy days with Youngjae. Because of his busy schedules, you rarely get to spend a whole day together. Sometimes, you spend your joint dayoffs going out. But most of the time, you stay at the comfort of your home, in the comfort of his arms, with only Coco as distraction.

You move your hands first to find his familiar built beside you. When there's nothing but cold sheets, you open your eyes. Mind still half in dreamland, you look around to find him.

The door opens and you see him holding a tray with two bowls.

"I made breakfast," he says with a smile.

You chase sleep away. What a good way to start the day. You watch him put on your lap the breakfast he prepared for you. You can't help but laugh.

"Thank you for making cereals, Youngjae!"

Youngjae shares in laughing. "I didn't want to cook because then we'll have to wash the dishes!"

"Genius!" you put a hand up for a high-five.

Youngjae gives you five before sitting on his side of the bed and grabbing his own bowl.

You eat breakfast in silence. It's only morning and you don't know what later will require you to do. But a day with nothing planned to do but be with each other is surely something to look forward to.

 


End file.
